


body & soul

by Orlaith



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Comfort Sex, F/M, Smut, this is my first smut so be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlaith/pseuds/Orlaith
Summary: I’d gladly surrender myself to you, body and soul.xXxKylo is an idiot and has to apologize to Rey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys I know I haven't posted much in forever, but honestly, senior year is winding down and that's a lot of work. But I've also had some serious writer's block because of a lot of stress in my life. So I figured the quickest way to combat writer's block is by writing something I would never write: aka smut. So yeah, this is my first time (pun intended) so if it's terrible, it's terrible. This was not beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy.

Headlights danced off the walls of the darkened apartment as a car drove through the wet streets.

Rain hit the window, quietly but incessantly. The rain traced its way down the window, catching the light of passing cars and streetlights in a mesmerizing fashion.

All that could be heard in the small space was the rain tapping against the window and the smoky voice of Billie Holiday drifting through the speakers of a record player.

_ For you I sigh, for you dear only. _

Resting her head against her outstretched arm on the kitchen counter, Rey sat watching the raindrops make patterns on the window.

She and Kylo had argued the day before, which was nothing new for them, but Rey thought this was it; this was the end of them. Usually, one called the other within an hour or two of fighting, apologizing because they realized they had been in the wrong. Their fights were never over anything important. They just liked to argue.

But this time was different.

Kylo had accused Rey infidelity.

Rey had never so much as looked at another man since she and Kylo had begun dating. And she understood his self esteem was low and he needed to be reassured, but this was too much. She had snapped, hurling insults and accusations at the man before her, searching frantically to hurt him as much as he had hurt her.

_ My heart is sad and lonely _ .

Rey drifted in and out of consciousness, but she was jolted awake by a noise. Her eyes focused and caught sight of the digital clock above the stove. 2:30 a.m.

Rubbing at her eyes, Rey sat up when she again heard the noise that awoke her.

A soft knocking was coming from her front door.

Pulled her cardigan tighter around her, she stood on her tiptoes to see out the peephole. A disgruntled and soaked Kylo Ren stood outside her door. Rey took a deep breath before unchaining the door and letting the man in.

The tall and broad-shouldered man managed to look shy and remorseful as he stood in her living room, dwarfing everything else in comparison. Rey cleared her throat.

“What do you want?”

“To apologize.”

“For what?”

“Rey-”

“I want to hear you say it.” Kylo towered above Rey, but he shrank when she stepped closer, her words hard.

_ Are you pretending it looks like the ending? _

Kylo swallowed heavily.

“I’m sorry for accusing you of cheating. I know now, and I even think I knew then, that you would never do that, but God, Rey, why wouldn’t you?” Kylo tore at his hair. “I’m controlling and compulsive and quick to anger, so why? Why  _ wouldn’t _ you realize how hopeless I am and that you could do so much better? I mean, I still don’t know why you stick around.”

Kylo got down on his knees and wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist, pulling her against him and hiding his face in her sweater.

“I know what I did was unforgivable, and I wouldn’t blame you if you kicked me out right now,” Rey tried to hold back tears. She placed her hands on his head, threading her fingers through his hair. “But, please know that I will do everything in my power to show you how much I regret what I said. And I will spend every second for the rest of my life proving to you that you should forgive me, if that’s what it takes.”

Rey smiled through tears and laughed softly, which caught Kylo’s attention. Dark brown eyes made contact with hazel eyes, and he stared up at her, confused.

“You big idiot,” Rey exclaimed, lovingly. “I want to be with you. There’s no ‘realizing I could do better’ or anything. Yes, you have flaws. I do, too. Every human being does. So, we work on them. That’s the way it goes.” Rey got down on her knees, pressing her forehead to Kylo’s.

“I love you, idiot. And that doesn’t change because we make mistakes.” Rey watched as Kylo’s eyes filled with tears, and next thing she knew, his lips were pressed against hers.

Their kisses were usually hot and heavy and passionate, but this was only one of those. Rey could feel the love in it, but there was no urgency, no sense that something bigger was coming. For that moment, all that mattered was they were together.

However, as Rey ran her fingers through Kylo’s hair, his hands found her waist and began tracing the strip of skin exposed between the waistband of her pants and the hem of her shirt. Shivers ran up her spine as his fingers ran along the top of her pants. Quicker than she could protest, Kylo slipped an arm behind her knees and the other behind her back, picking her up and carrying her towards the bedroom.

_ You know I’m yours just for the taking. _

Clothes were quickly made off with, and Rey found herself laying on her bed in just her underwear as Kylo stood at the foot of her bed, pupils blown wide. Crawling up between her legs, Kylo grabbed her foot in his hands.

He kissed her ankle before making his way up her leg at an agonizingly slow pace. When he finally reached the crest of her leg, Rey let out a breathy sigh and threw her head back but sat back up, glaring, when Kylo moved the the other ankle and she realized he meant to do the same thing to the other leg. The man chuckled against her leg, and Rey swatted teasingly at his ear.

Another sigh escaped Rey’s lips as Kylo finally reached the place where she needed him. Through her underwear, Kylo pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her, and Rey shivered in anticipation. Kissing just above the waistband of her panties, Kylo hooked his fingers in them and slid them slowly of her body.

Rey bit her lip to keep from moaning as Kylo kissed her lower lips. His tongue ran up her slit and then teased her clit. She gasped as he pulled the bundle of nerves fully into his mouth and sucked. Breathing heavily, Rey quickly began approaching the peak, but when her hands shot out to pull Kylo’s head closer, he chuckled, pulling away and wiping her juices from his mouth.

Rey reached out and pulled Kylo flush with her. She actually moaned when his hardness pressed up against her sensitive sex.

“Underwear. Off. Now.” She gasped, breathlessly. Kylo complied quickly before coming to rest above Rey. His body filled her vision, and Rey quite liked it like that. His forearms braced on either side of her head, Kylo leaned down and pressed his lips to Rey’s. His tongue lightly traced her bottom lip, but before she could grant him entrance to her mouth, he pulled back, looking her deeply in the eyes.

“I love you, Rey.”

“I love you, too.”

When Kylo slid into her, it was not about lust or the need to quench a thirst; it was about love and longing and bearing each’s heart and soul to the other. Rey could feel Kylo pressed into the deepest part of her, and when he moved she felt as if she were going to burst from the love she felt for him.

His pace increased, and he reached down, hooking her leg over his shoulder. Rey cried out as Kylo hit that spot inside of her that made her see stars. Their sweaty bodies slid against each other, and when Kylo snaked a hand between Rey’s legs and pressed against her clit, she was gone. Walls fluttering around him, Kylo quickly came after Rey.

He collapsed on top of her, their sticky, hot bodies pressed together.

The window was thrown open from earlier in the night, and the two could hear the rain falling outside as Kylo rolled off of her and pulled a sheet up around them. Rey threw an arm across his waist and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating. Kylo wrapped his arms around Rey, pulling her closer against him.

_ I’d gladly surrender myself to you, body and soul. _


End file.
